


beyond the surface

by hanjingyi (notbadbrat)



Series: kinktober2018 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ass Slapping, Begging, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2018, M/M, PWP, Smut, ass worship, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbadbrat/pseuds/hanjingyi
Summary: Ass Worship and Begging for #2 Kinktober 2018P.s.: this one is short, I know, but ehy!, it's kinktober, I nice to have fun with just a few words! ;)





	beyond the surface

**Author's Note:**

> Ass Worship and Begging for #2 Kinktober 2018
> 
> P.s.: this one is short, I know, but ehy!, it's kinktober, I nice to have fun with just a few words! ;)

He had felt his eyes on him all day.

He felt them at breakfast, during training, at lunch, in Hanji’s quarters when she called for them and at dinner, right before he came up behind him and, leaning forward to whisper in his ear, he said: “ _See you in a bit._ ”

His friends asked him if he was in trouble, why was he shivering or if that feverish look in his eyes meant that he was coming up with something.

But how could he tell them the truth, when the promises those words held were so sweet and tempting that only the thought of sharing it with them made him jealous? It was his and his Captain’s secret.

The light in Levi’s room was dim, comforting, darkness kept at bay by a couple of candles in the bedroom.

“ _Mmh_ ”

The Captain mouth was on him, replacing the very target his eyes had been glancing at hours prior, lips brushing against the fleshy, soft skin of his ass as if it was the tastiest treat they had ever enjoyed. Eren felt those plushy lips pamper every inch of his butt with carefully placed kisses, teeth grazing suddenly here and there that had the boy hiss in pleasure.

“Oh,  _please_ ”

He could feel Levi smirk on his skin and then bite down hard, leaving another mark and soothingly lapping at it with his tongue, sucking idly and making the boy yelp in pain and moan happily soon after.

“I love your ass”

Eren manage to find a bit of breath to laugh at that statement. The man wasn’t much of an orator, or even a romantic, but his action spoke louder than anything he could ever say to him.

“You say it all the time”

Another bite had Eren leaning heavily on his elbows, head hanging tiredly, butt sticking out toward its torturer, wiggling invitingly while he panted and swallowed. He didn’t even have to look to know that, by now, it was probably full of teeth marks and lovebites. A shiver run along his back and his groans kept inciting Levi, whose mouth didn’t seem to be needing a break in the near future.

“ _Please_ stop licking my ass and fuck me!”

A sudden slap resounded in the room and had Eren jumping forward, fingers digging in the sheets and a loud cry leaving his lips. Another followed the first in the other cheek, leaving a red print that stung in the most delicious way.

“We have time for that. I’m not nearly done with this part of you.”


End file.
